


Lestat’s symphony

by Le_Grand_Papyrus



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Culture Shock, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, lot of music
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Grand_Papyrus/pseuds/Le_Grand_Papyrus
Summary: Lestat de Lioncourt quitte son Auvergne natale pour rejoindre une prestigieuse école de musique New Yorkaise avec une seule idée en tête : devenir l’un des, sinon le meilleur, violoniste. A son arrivée, il tombe immédiatement sous le charme de Louis de Pointe du Lac, un pianiste virtuose. Leur histoire survivra-t-elle à la pression, aux egos et aux ambitions personnelles ?
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Kudos: 2





	1. Dvorak - Symphonie du Nouveau Monde

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais vous le savez ;-)  
> Kudos keep the writer alive

Chapitre 1 : Dvorak - Symphonie du Nouveau Monde

Le jeune homme regardait par le hublot, la tête posée contre la vitre, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. A moitié endormis et groggy par les huit heures d’avion il réécoutait d’une oreille distraite sa compilation de voyage. Enfin, l’avion Air France amorça sa descente, les nuages se dissipèrent et l’océan bientôt suivi d’une forêt d’immeubles apparue. A sa vue, l’enthousiasme du jeune homme se réveilla aussitôt. « La voici enfin ! La cité qui ne dors jamais, la Grande Pomme, New York ! Mon nouveau terrain de jeu. Il y a tant de choses que je veux faire, tant de choses que je veux voir. » Se dit-il. Alors qu’ils se posaient sur la piste d’atterrissage, Lestat remis le premier morceau de la liste « Dvorak - Symphonie n°9 - Mouvement 4 (Allegro con fuoco) ». 

Les cuivres tambourinèrent à ses oreilles, avec cette musique il se sentait puissant, prêt à conquérir le monde. Un mélange de fierté et d’exaltation le submergea soudain alors qu’il se replongeait dans tous les souvenirs d’enfance qu’il partageait avec son instrument et la promesse qu’il s’était fait, il y a longtemps, de vouer sa vie à la musique. Le conservatoire d’Aurillac, les stages à Clermont Ferrand, suivi de l’école supérieure à Paris, les innombrables concerts, évaluations et concours. Toutes ses années de travail, de nuits blanches, ces innombrables journées passées seul, enfermé, à ne penser à rien d’autre qu’a la musique, tout cela l’avait conduit ici à New York, où il suivrait un cursus à la prestigieuse Juilliard School de Manhattan. Ici il se perfectionnerait auprès des plus grands, il deviendrait un excellent soliste et commencerai une carrière internationale. C’était là son objectif ultime et rien, ni personne, ne l’en détournerai.  
Une fois à terre il sera contre lui son étui qui contenait son violon, un Gliga Maestro à plus de 2000 euros, hors de question que son instrument fasse le voyage en soute, et en retira l’humidificateur. « L’aventure commence aujourd’hui Lestat, tache de te montrer digne ! ».


	2. Liszt - Concerto pour piano No. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos keep the writer alive

« Presque en retard, bon sang Lestat, tu es PRESQUE EN RETARD, pour ton premier jour ! » Se maudissait le jeune homme, courant, son étui à la main, haletant, jurant, demandant la direction de la salle de répétions à chaque étudiant qu’il croisait dans son anglais encore approximatif. Entre la journée surchargée d’hier et les effets du jet lag il avait eu énormément du mal à sortir du sommeil.  
Il passa une nouvelle fois devant la fontaine, repris le même dédalle de couloirs et de baies vitrées, et poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement quand enfin il fit devant la bonne porte. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, ré-attacher correctement ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés, se redonner une prestance, respira un bon coup la main posée sur la porte, et il entra. La salle, extrêmement spacieuse, était déjà remplie d’étudiants et de leurs instruments. La pression maintenant retombée Lestat pris pleinement conscience de la chance qu’il avait d’être là, il était électrisé par cet endroit, par cette ville. Il régnait dans cette pièce une atmosphère propre aux rentrées universitaires, entre optimisme, impatience et envie de se dépasser. Il eut soudainement envie de parler à tout le monde. Il n’eut pas longtemps à attendre car un étudiant grand et blond s’approcha de lui.

« Salut mec. Première année ? Je m’appelle Daniel Mallow, violoncelliste. 

\- Bonjour, je m’appelle Lestat de Lioncourt, se présenta le blond en lui tendant vivement la main. Malgré son entrainement intensif son accent restait assez prononcé. Il disait encore « zeu » au lieu du « the » anglais. 

\- Ah ! Encore un français, répondit l’autre d’un ton amusé. 

\- Encore ?

\- Oui, tu vois le gars là-bas, c’est le pianiste, français lui aussi. Louis quelque chose. Je l’ai déjà entendu jouer, il est bon. D’après les rumeurs, le Chicago Symphony Orchestra essaye de le recruter. Hé, Louis ! Viens que je te présente.

Le dénommé Louis se retourna et s’avança vers eux. Grand, un peu plus que Lestat, selve, un visage remarquable aux pommettes hautes, des yeux verts émeraude comme il n’en avait jamais vu auparavant, des cheveux noirs de jais légèrement bouclés au-dessus des épaules, un air général de douceur et de mélancolie se dégageait de ce visage magnifique. Il tendit une main, aux doigts fins et délicats, vers Lestat.

\- Bonjour. Dit-il en anglais. Lestat, sous le choc de sa beauté, saisie précipitamment la main offerte dans la sienne.

\- Salut, je suis Lestat de Lioncourt, je suis français comme toi. Dit-il dans sa langue maternelle.

\- Oui, je suis née et j’ai grandi en France mais cela fait plusieurs années que ma famille s’est établie aux Etats-Unis, d’abord en Louisiane et maintenant ici. Louis fut brusquement interrompu par la sonnerie de début du cours. 

\- Aller, tous à vos places, le prof arrive. S’exclama Daniel, il lui donna une tape sur l’épaule et le dirigea vers sa chaise.

La porte s’ouvrit et un homme aux cheveux blancs mais à l’allure fière entra suivi d’une jeune fille, Jess son assistante et apprentie avec qui Lestat avait pût échanger quelques mots lors de son audition. Le silence se fit aussitôt.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, bienvenue à tous. Pour celles et ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore je suis Monsieur David Talbot, votre professeur et chef d’orchestre pour ce cours. J’espère que vous avez tous eu le temps de préparer notre premier morceau : le concerto pour piano numéro 1 de Liszt. Commençons si vous le voulez bien.

Tous levèrent leurs archers, prêts à commencer. Lestat ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration comme à son habitude. Les mains du professeur Talbot commandèrent l’ouverture et le morceau commença. Les cordes, puis les cuivres, puis encore les cordes, cuivres et….piano. En quelques secondes, Lestat fût charmé, non c’est trop faible, hypnotisé, proprement hypnotisé par le jeu de Louis. Il se sentait comme sous l’emprise d’un sortilège, subjugué par la rapidité de ces mains, la puissante et la force qui se dégageaient de son interprétation, en opposition totale avec son allure douce de tout à l’heure. De la puissance et pourtant de l’élégance dans chaque note. Lestat était comme transporté, les autres devaient ressentir la même chose que lui, non ? Ses longs doigts fins sur le clavier, l’expression de son visage magnifique, sa technique, son interprétation….Il en oubliait complétement de suivre Monsieur Talbot. 

« Arrêtez, arrêtez, les coupa le professeur. Comme un choc la musique s’arrêtât et le charme fût rompu. Quelque chose ne vas pas. Pas vous, Monsieur de Pointe du Lac, votre interprétation était quasiment parfaite. Les violons, reprenez à partir de la portée 68. Tous les violonistes reprirent sous l’œil scrutateur de David Talbot.  
\- Monsieur de Lyoncourte, vous n’avez pas le bon tempo…

\- Lioncourt, Monsieur.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Mon nom : c’est de Lioncourt.

\- Dans un premier temps, vous allez montrer plus de respect à vos professeurs Monsieur, répondit l’anglais choqué par le comportement de cet élève. Je ne vous cache pas que votre admission est passée limite. Si vous ne vous montrer pas à la hauteur de cette école et de ma classe en particulier, je me verrais dans l’obligation de vous recaler, c’est bien clair pour vous ?

\- Très clair Monsieur.

\- Lors de votre audition vous aviez dit que vous vouliez devenir soliste, est-ce exact ?

\- Oui Monsieur, Lestat tentait ne n’en rien laisser paraître mais à l’intérieur de lui il bouillait de rage, quelle humiliation, le premier jour, devant tout le monde, devant Louis !

\- Si vous voulez vraiment vous retrouver sur le devant de la scène, il va d’abord falloir savoir vous accorder avec l’ensemble du pupitre Monsieur de Lioncourte. Bon, maintenant recommençons, avec le bon tempo. 

Le cours se poursuivit ainsi pendant deux heure qui lui parurent une éternité, quand enfin son calvaire pris fin Jess lui fit signe de la rejoindre à l’écart du groupe.

\- Hé, tu n’espérais pas être le Prince de l’orchestre dès ton premier jour ici, non? Ne t’inquiète pas. David est dur, il te pousse dans tes retranchements, mais c’est comme ça que tu deviendras vraiment bon. 

\- Merci Jess. Il appréciait vraiment les efforts de la jeune femme pour le réconforter. Du coin de l’œil il vit la fine silhouette du pianiste se lever et se diriger vers la sortie. Excuse-moi Jess il faut que je parle à quelqu’un. Louis, Louis, Louis !

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais te dire, félicitation…pour ce que tu as joué. C’était magnifique…

\- Merci.

\- Tu veux venir prendre un café avec moi ? Je ne suis jamais venu à New York avant, tu connais certainement des endroits sympa où aller.

\- Non merci je dois répéter. D’ailleurs toi aussi tu devrais y aller.

***************

Il était tard, la nuit commençait à tomber. Lestat était encore en train de travailler dans son appartement, si l’on pouvait appeler cette ridicule chambre de bonne mal chauffée, mal isolée et mal éclairée un appartement. Le manque de place rendait tout effort d’aménagement absurde. Lestat avait accroché ses partitions sur des cordes à linges à travers la pièce unique, comme Martin Eden, afin de les avoir toujours sous les yeux. Après la fin des cours il était rentré directement et depuis il travaillait avec rage, cette première journée avait été on ne peut plus frustrante, pour ne pas dire merdique. Il ruminait son humiliation, sa colère contre le professeur et contre les autres musiciens qui avaient bêtement ricané sur son passage. Ce soir il détestait cette ville bruyante et salle, et ce voisin qui tapait sur les murs pour lui dire d’arrêter de jouer. Et puis il y avait Louis. Louis, avec son regard mélancolique et son jeu plein de puissance qui lui rappelait Nicki, son premier amour et amant avec qui il s’était séparé quelque années plus tôt. Il pensait encore à lui, souvent, et cela faisait mal. Voir Nicholas sombrer et ne pouvoir lui venir en aide malgré tout son amour avait été la pire épreuve de sa vie. Il s’était jeté corps et âme dans le travail pour oublier, et voilà que sorti de nul part, un jeune prodige ravivait son souvenir chez Lestat et lui faisait ressentir des émotions qu’il s’était interdit de ressentir depuis des années, tout ça pour le repousser froidement. Il avait été assez stupide pour se laisser distraire, après tout c’était de sa faute à lui s’il s’était ridiculisé devant tout le monde aujourd’hui. Il ne devait en aucun cas permettre que cela se reproduise !  
Une page Skype s’ouvrit sur son PC, sa mère.  
Coucou mon chérie. Le salua sa mère adorée, Gabrielle, via la weebcam.  
\- Bonjour Mère.  
\- Quelle heure est –il à New York déjà ? Ici on sort à peine de table.  
\- Il est déjà 19H ici, qu’est-ce que vous avez eu au déjeuner ?  
\- De la truffade, du vin blanc et du pâté.  
\- Oh mon dieu, comment ça va me manquer.  
\- Et comment c’est passé ton premier cours ?  
\- Beaucoup moins bien que je ne le voulais. Très mal en fait, répondit Lestat sur un ton où l’on sentait poindre l’amertume.  
\- Tu veux parler à ton père et tes frères ?  
\- Non. Ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée pour le moment.  
Après quelques paroles sans grand intérêts partagés avec sa mère il rompit la connexion. En se relevant de son lit sa tête butta sur partition « Paganini caprice 24 ».  
\- On raconte que tu as vendu ton âme au diable mon Cher. Murmura Lestat songeur. Je t’envierais presque.


End file.
